


Idiot

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many ways to say I love you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

"I have no idea why you still keep that thing around. You are an idiot, you know that?" Hutch said, heading towards the parking lot after leaving the Torino with Merle. 

"Yeah, yeah. What else is new?" grumbled Starsky.

"Hey, you know I call you an idiot when I love you. Don’t you?" he asked, nudging Starsky with his elbow. 

Starsky snorted. "Don’t even wanna think what you'd call me when you hate me," he replied, looking hurt.

"Aww, Starsk You know I don’t hate you."

"Well you do- or you did, in the morning, when the Torino stalled in the morning traffic, today. You didn’t even wanna be partners with me anymore."

"I wasn’t mad at you Starsk- I was… I was mad at... at the Torino."

"Same thing. You hate the Torino- you hate me."

"Oh, come on," Hutch smirked. Starsky _loves_ his Torino, Hutch thought grudgingly. _Don’t make me choose,_ Starsky had said, standing in that blazing sun when Hutch threatened to _disown_ him. 

"You would've chosen the Torino." Hutch muttered under his breath. It was not a question, but a statement. "You love it with your life! You would’ve chosen it! You would’ve chosen the Torino over me," Hutch concluded.

"Hey." Starsky chuckled. He threw his arm over Hutch’s shoulder. "Do you know of anyone that I love _more_ than my life? Someone whom I would _give_ my life to? Someone I would _die_ for?"  

Hutch could’ve kissed Starsky right there, right in the middle of Merle’s parking lot.

Instead he pulled Starsky closer to him. "Idiot!" was all what Hutch could manage.

 

 


End file.
